Draco's Namesake
by sarahyyy
Summary: Every night Draco turns into a dragon, by some sort of curse. One night, Hermione gets lost in the forest where he hides at night, and things go from there... R & R please!
1. Prologue

**A DRAGON'S IRONY**

-Romance/Angst

-DMHG

-No spoilers of any sort.

**Summary: **In which Draco's name is ironic. Every night he turns into a dragon, by some sort of curse. One night, Hermione gets lost in the forest where he hides at night, and things go from there...

**Disclaimer:** I still do **NOT **own any of the characters you recognize inside the story. I tried kidnapping, but I almost got hexed by Hermione... Painful memories...

**A/N:** Written in response to the **Draco Hermione Fiction Challenge**. It is separated into multiple chapters as the story is too long. Have fun reading! And don't forget to leave me a review.

**PROLOGUE **

Has anybody ever wondered why Draco Malfoy was named so? Well, let this story unfold the wonderful mysteries behind Draco Malfoy.

It all started on the very day Draco Malfoy was born. His father's enemy placed an ancient curse on Draco, making him transform into a dragon – Ukrainian Ironbelly – every night, until his true love comes to free him from the curse.

Deep down inside, Draco had always known that he was different from every other kid. That was why he rather remained cold and aloof to his friends. He had dated almost the whole population of girls in Hogwarts, hoping that he would find his one true love, and break the curse. However, things don't always go your way.

And so, Draco Malfoy stayed in this way – every day until sunset, he was Draco Malfoy. But, after the sun sets, he would be a dragon, hiding in the forest near his house, The Malfoy Manor. — suffering under the invincible curse every night.

It was just too ironic. In the morning, he was Draco Malfoy, the handsome, young teenager, who had silvery blonde hair. But, at night, he would be a dragon with silvery blonde scales. The world was just filled with things that were ironic.

This day, Draco (as the dragon) was hiding in his forest. He was thinking about his true love.

_Where is my damn true love when you need her? For seventeen years, I've been a bloody dragon! A bloody Ukrainian Ironbelly! Why me? Why am I the one that is cursed? Why is the world so unfair? My true love, wherever you are, please come to me... I don't want to remain a dragon my whole life... _A fat tear fell down his scaly cheeks.

A/N: This is just a prologue, something like a teaser. If you like me to continue it, leave me a review. If not, also leave me a review. Anyway, since you have already spent time reading this, leaving me a review won't kill you. That blue button down there has been lonely for too long. GRAZIE!

If there is anything wrong about the story, don't hesitate to tell me in your reviews. I appreciate all the help that is given to me. Once again, THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 1

**DRACO'S NAMESAKE**

**CHAPTER 1: MEETING THE DRAGON**

**A/N: **First and foremost, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you, fieryred, elixirgurl, Artemis Wilde, Dramione27, apie, Draco Lover, jam, and propertyoftheuchiha. Secondly, a billion thanks to **Artemis Wilde** who has provided a wonderful title for the story. Lastly, I don't want to repeat this all the time, "The Devil beside You" is **NOT **abandoned. I'm just having some kind of writer's block. Don't worry. I **WILL **update it.

**Disclaimer: **I still **DO NOT** own any characters you recognize in the story. I tried to kidnap Draco, but he **hexed** me... Ouch! I don't know if I have enough strength to finish the story. The only way to save me is to leave me a **_REVIEW_**. You guys won't want to be haunted by me, would you? A review is all it takes to save my life... Do a kind deed!

Nobody knew of the pain Draco had to go through. It hurt very much while he was transforming. His body felt like it was on fire, and his body was expanding. The pain he felt was indescribable, but he never once gave up hope. He knew that his true love would come when the time was right.

He walked as fast as he could to the forest. The sun was slowly setting and he could be spotted turning into a dragon. It was beneath a Malfoy.

_Damn. I swear that the sun sets earlier everyday! _

When he had finally reached the forest, the transformation had begun.

_Perfect timing! _

He looked around consciously to see if anyone was around. When the transformation had finally completed, he walked, or rather stormed, to his usual resting place, where he began to think again.

_I swear that when you free me from this curse, I'm going to hex you with every single spell I know! For seventeen years, you have made me wait. Heck, I even shagged Millicent Bulstrode in effort to find you. When I do, I'm going to make you pay for it! I'll kill you. That is, after you free me from my curse, of course..._

Crack.

_Somebody is out there! Bloody hell, they didn't see me transform, did they? _

"Aargh!" Who else could it be but our Hermione Granger? She had gotten lost in the forest after dumping her boyfriend. Things were already bad for her, and now, she had to chance on a Ukrainian Ironbelly. Looks like the old saying "misfortune loves company" was right. _Doesn't that sounds a tad bit like mudblood Granger?_

"Oh my God! Oh, please don't hurt me..."

Draco had never seen Hermione that scared before. _My, my, my, if it isn't Hermione know-it-all Granger... Time to have some fun..._

Draco blew a little fire in Hermione's direction, careful not to really burn her. After all, all he wanted was a little entertainment. He heard Hermione whimper. Oh boy, he was having so much fun!

_In the past seventeen years, this is the only time I've ever felt that being a bloody dragon was fun! Ha!_

He blew the fire again. _This is for topping me in every class! _

And again. _This is for punching me in fourth year! _

And again. _This is for slapping me in third year! _

"HELP! Dragon! There's a dragon attacking me! Help me!" Hermione started shouting.

Draco stopped immediately. The last thing he needed was some dragon slayer to come. _Bloody hell, does she have to shout?_

Once Hermione was sure that the dragon was harmless, she proceeded to find her way out. But, somehow, she always ended up in front of the dragon.

"Can you show me the way out?" She asked timidly, after cursing herself inwardly. How could the dragon know what she was talking about?

_Oh, she needs the way out? Fair enough. I've had my share of fun. It's only right to lead her out. Besides, I won't want her to be around witnessing my transformation back into a human. _After that, he led the way out for her.

"Umm... Thank you?"

She was kind of shocked. A **_dragon_** led her way out. A **_dragon_**! From what she knew, dragons don not have the ability to hear. In short, they are deaf. So, how could this dragon understand her? She would need to research on this.

After Hermione left, Draco felt somewhat lonely. He didn't know how to describe it. He felt empty. When he was teasing her with the fire, he felt...complete, a feeling that he had never felt before.

_Could Granger be my true love? No way! She is a...a...a...mudblood! She was everything he was against! _But, nobody had ever made him feel this way before...

_If she is, she is so in for it! I can't believe she was around me for the last seven years and I didn't notice! Well, then why am I feeling so empty? Why am I feeling so alone? Why do I miss her so much now that she has gone? _

For once in his life, Draco Malfoy was utterly confused.

**A/N:** I'm in need of a fanart of Draco (as a dragon) and Hermione. It could be an early X'mas present for me! I know, asking people for a present is pretty shameless... But, my ex-beta/artist was in an accident and is now temporary (sob) blind... If anyone is interested, just send me an email. Thanks!!! And now, do what you have to do and be done with it! REVIEW please!

By: Sarah Y.Y.Y.

Beta: Helen (lilmzhln18)

12/6/2006 10:08 PM


	3. Chapter 2

**DRACO'S NAMESAKE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Disclaimer: **Do you seriously think I'm J.K.Rowling? In case you do, I'm **NOT**! No profit is being made by writing this story. Copyrights belong to Ms. Rowling. I _do_ own the plot, however.

**A/N: **What else can I say? Except...leave me a **REVIEW**! Reviews are my most prized possessions! Please, please, please leave me a review! Well, here's a billion thanks to **Artemis Wilde** for providing such wonderful ideas for this chapter.

Hermione made her way back to Hogwarts without any harm. She bolted into the Gryffindor Common Room, at once. Harry and Ron were engrossed in a game of wizard's chess.

"Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Hermione was panting but she didn't care. She needed to get to the restricted section to check on Ukrainian Ironbelly and their 'special ability'. She still didn't understand why that particular dragon could understand what she was saying.

"Yeah. Go ahead, it's in my trunk." Harry didn't even lift his head. He was more interested in the chess set in front of him.

"Thanks, Harry." She darted to the library as fast as she could without being seen by Flinch or anyone else. Besides, the invisibility cloak made her itch.

_What does Harry do to his cloak? Does he even wash it?_

_**Of course he doesn't you fool! It's the only thing he has that his parents have even touched**. **He wants to preserve it**._

_Oh…right._

Finally, she reached the library's restricted section and found the particular book that she was looking for. _There you are!_

Hermione cast a 'silencio' on herself to make sure that no one would hear her speaking.

"Hmm… Let me see… A Ukrainian Ironbelly can be found in the mountains in Ukraine… It's its mating season now... It normally travels with its mate… The facts don't match what I saw!" Hermione put the book back to its rightful place carefully and left to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

That night, she had a lot of stuff on her mind.

_What is a lone Ukrainian Ironbelly doing here? _

_**Maybe it's lost… **_

_Should I go back to see it tomorrow…_

_**And do what?**_

_Maybe I could tame it and take it to Hagrid…That's what I'll do. _

_**What so he can be shipped off like Norbert?**_

_No…_

_**Then what?**_

_I don't know... I'll go back tomorrow._

.: Draco's POV :.

On Draco's side, he was having an internal battle with himself. It has become a habit of his to talk to himself. Actually, he was talking to himself and thinking about Hermione.

_**You love Hermione Ganger…**_

_I do not!_

_**Then why are you thinking about her?**_

_Damn the mudblood, messing with my mind…_

**_Hate to break it to you sunshine, but Hermione Granger the mudblood, is your one and only true love!_**

_Shut up!_

_**Is that the best you can do?**_

_Granger is not my true love. She can't be and you know it! _

_**Why not?**_

_She's a mudblood! She inferior! _

**_She's brilliant in her works. You couldn't top her._**

_She's ugly._

**_She's not ugly. Imagine her with tamed hair. She doesn't look all that bad actually... In fact, I think she has the potential to look great. Remember her at the Yule Ball? You couldn't even tear your eyes away from her!_**

_She calls me a ferret!_

_**And you call her a beaver. You guys are even! **_

_She's bossy. Do you see the way she treats Potty and the Weasel?_

**_She has best intentions for them when she bosses them around. She cares about them. She cares about you too…_**

_Bucktooth! She is a bucktooth!_

**_No she is not, Madam Pomfrey took care of it, and you were the cause of it in the first place. Don't you even feel guilty?_**

_Just shut up! She is NOT my true love! She is not and she never will be! Just leave me alone!_

_**Fine. Just remember, you love her.**_

He started chanting 'mudblood' to make himself feel better. His true love can't be a mudblood. It was just too insane! It was insane_ and_ impossible.

**A/N: **Okay, reviews will be highly appreciated. Thanks to my beta, **Dramione27**, I was able to post this chapter in a very short time. Dramione27 thanks. You did a great job! The first person who reviews this chapter will have the next chapter dedicated to them.


End file.
